Sunny Side Up
by DoeRaeMe
Summary: Twelve year old Sunny has just finished the 6th grade and is about to experience what she thought would be an uneventful summer. But she might be in for a few surprises including a dangerous popcorn bowl, spicy soup, dance camp and dog biscuits. COMPLETED
1. How to Answer Amazingly Stupid Questions

I lay on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, with a book resting on my stomach. The book was the latest in a series of depressing stories. And those stories were about me, my siblings, and all the unfortunate things that happened to us. I was extremely bored and drained of any drop of happiness that might have remained after reading all of the previous books. You may ask why I would have chosen such a book. The simple answer to your question is to remember. I had only been one at the time of the events and I desperately wanted to remember. No one would tell me anything about my horrible mysterious past. And, no matter how hard I focused on these memories they would not return. It was the beginning of what I thought would be an uneventful summer after finishing the sixth grade. I was no longer a sixlet. No matter what Duncan had to say. Duncan Quagmire and his triplet siblings, Isadora and Quigley had been friends of ours since we first stayed at Prufrock Prep. Quigley was my sister, Violet's, boyfriend. I was confused as to why they were not married. Violet was 25 and Quigley was 24. I guess they were waiting. For what, I don't know.  
"Sunny!" Violet shouted and brought me from my deep thoughts, "Dinner!"

I ran down the spiral staircase and into the large kitchen. The Quagmires were sitting at the table.

"Hi," I said to them. I sat down.

"So," Duncan said, " You're not a sixlet anymore. You need a new name; How about Shrimp? Midget?"

"How about _Sunny_?" I said a bit angrily.

"Metal Mouth?" he mumbled.

"Duncan," Isadora scolded, "stop being so immature."

"I know," I said, "Stop be-"

"Will you two stop arguing," Klaus said, "You're _both_ being immature and you're giving me a headache!"

We were silent.

"So," Quigley said after the silence, "Do you know where we're going on Saturday?"

"We were gonna catch a movie," Violet replied, "and then eat at-"

"Finally," I interrupted, "I have _plans_!"

"Yeah, Sunny," Klaus said bluntly, "You're not going."

"What? I wanna go!" I wined.

"Sunny," Violet said gently, "You're going to stay home with Duncan. He has a report to write and he's going to watch you. Is that okay?"

I groaned. Of course that was not okay. But I thought Violet could answer her own stupid question.


	2. When to Go Completly Insane

Violet, Klaus, Isadora, and Quigley left at 7:00 to eat at some Italian restaurant. I sat on the couch in the living room watching a Fresh Prince rerun.

"Bye, Sunny" Violet called, and I ran to the door for a "be good" lecture.

"Be good," she said, "and, please, don't do anything that might ruin Duncan's life."

"Fine." I said, "Don't eat outside, it looks like it's gonna rain." And I returned to the television. Duncan sat at the computer typing up an article.

About an hour later, Ellie called.

"Hey, Sunny," she said

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Bored." she said.

"Same here."

"Mind if I come over?"

"One sec," I said.

"Duncan!" I shouted "Can Ellie come over!"

"Yeah," he replied, "whatever."

"Yeah," I told Ellie, "that's fine."

"Be right over."

The doorbell rang and Francis and Harry barked. I ran to the door to greet Ellie. While Duncan continued to write his report, Ellie and I watched a bunch of old reruns from the 90's and devoured a bowl of popcorn until 8:30.

"Hey," I said, "Wanna pedicure?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Can this summer get any more boring?"

"Don't think so" I agreed, sitting down with bottles of bright nail polish.

"Okay," she said painting her toenail neon green, "Who were you crushing last year?"

"No one," I said. "C'mon," She encouraged, "There had to be _someone."_

"Nope" I said then stopped, "Well, there was- never mind."

"Please" she was begging now, "I won't tell anyone."

"Pinky promise?" I asked.

"Pinky promise." she said and we locked our pinkies together, " now spill!"

"You know that guy who sat in front of me in math?" I asked.

Ellie nodded, "Dylan." "Yeah," I said, "That's not him."

" Sunny!" Ellie cried and threw a handful of popcorn at me, "Please."

"Fine," I sighed, "this guy-"

" Sunny," Duncan interrupted, "I'm going to the library to do some more research."

"Isn't it closed?" I asked.

"No, it stays open 'till ten on Saturdays." he replied.

"Okay," I said, "have oodles of fun."

"The degree of your sarcasm amazes me." he said and left.

After Duncan had left it started to pour. The sound of the rain on the windows rang like a warning to stay indoors. And, of course, with my luck, the power went out with the thunderstorm. Ellie and I lit candles and scattered them throughout the mansion.

"This is freaky," Ellie said as the candlelight flickered around the living room.

" June gloom at its worst," I sighed.

" So," Ellie said, "what were you saying earlier about who you liked?"

"Um," I began. But I was interrupted by a loud noise.

"What………" Ellie said.

"Shhhh…." I said.

It sounded like someone was trying to force open the back door. My heart started beating faster as I sat up from the floor to see a figure on the other side of the glass door. And then, before either of us could scream, the figure burst into the house. Then, without knowing what I was doing, I ran at the figure with the only weapon I had, the popcorn bowl. I started clobbering the person with the bowl.

"Hey!" it cried in a familiar voice, "Stop! I promise I won't call you names anymore! STOP!"

"Huh?" I said lowering the bowl.

Just then the power came back and the lights surged back on.

There I saw Duncan, cowering on the floor.

"Holy crud!" I said, "Duncan- I- thought- you- scare"

I sighed, " I am so sorry."

"What was that for?" He asked lifting himself off the floor.

" I thought you were trying to break in," I said.

"Well" he said rubbing a colossal bump on his head, "technically, I was. The front door's locked, I have no key, and the library's closed 'cause of the storm."

"Sorry," Ellie said, "We were really freaked out."

"Yeah," he said.

"Well," I said grabbing Ellie's arm, " we'll be upstairs."

On our way to the stairs the lock on the front door turned and my siblings and friends emerged behind it.

"Hi," I said quickly and continued towards the stairs. I ran upstairs to wait until Duncan finished telling them "how it went".

"Sunny!" Violet said, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

And I knew that was defiantly the wrong time to go completely insane.


	3. A Recipe for Satisfaction

**Sorry for the wait. Yet this chapter turned out shorter than I thought it would. I know in another fic Sunny's friend is also Ellie. I DID NOT PLAGERIZE! So, please don't report me. **

I was unfairly punished, like always, for my uncontrollable insanity. It wasn't my fault though. If Duncan hadn't looked so creepy I wouldn't be in this whole mess. So I sat in my room staring glumly at the phone. I couldn't stand the fact that it was off limits for a week. I sighed.

"You know," Klaus said startling me, "It's not that bad. You don't have to mope around all day."

"Yes, I do," I groaned, "That phone is my only connection to _anyone_."

"Whatever," he said.

Everyone had gotten used to my sarcasm and dramatic way of things. Just as I had gotten used too everyone else's perfection. Almost everyone I knew was unbearably perfect. So I went for the best therapy I knew, cooking. I absolutely loved cooking. It was a way to express myself. And you can't exactly eat a painting. My dishes usually tasted best when they were done with passion. That day I felt cheerless and very irritated. So I made a spicy soup. June was not usually the greatest time for soup, but it was more like a feeling rather than a dish. So I put as much infatuation in the soup a possible. So by the time Violet, Klaus, and the Quagmires were sitting at the table for dinner, the meal I had made was a culinary miracle, in at least some sense of the word miracle. Whichever, the soup was a steaming bowl of passion. I went around with the ladle and poured the scorching soup into everyone's awaiting bowls.

"Spicy soup," I said, feeling a little better about the phone, or lack of it, "Get it while it's hot."

"For you," I said to Klaus

"For you," to Violet

"For you," to Quigley

"For you," to Isadora

"No soup for you." I said to Duncan and sat at the table with my own bowl.

"Sunny," Klaus said, "Give Duncan his soup."

"Why?" I said, but after seeing Klaus's angry glare I filled Duncan's bowl.

Everyone quietly ate their soup.

" This is delicious, Sunny," Violet said.

"Thanks," I sighed.

Cooking was a kind of therapy like no other. You could create something and then have others thoroughly enjoy it. It was a kind satisfaction that lifted the spirit. So after dinner I sat pleased and contented on the sofa. No other creative activity left you with a feeling like that.

**Yep. That was short wasn't it? The next chapter will be very long. And then I'll be on vacation, so, my loyal fans, you must endure the straining wait. B)**


	4. How to Get Tricked into Going to Camp

**Here it is. In this chapter the real story starts emerging. It is much longer than the previous chapter, just like I promised.**

Camp. That word was the most dreaded thing I had heard since Olaf. I shudder at the thought. And not only camp, _dance_ camp. If there's one thing I can't do and can't stand it's dance. And that is the precise camp I was attending that summer. To make things better, Ellie was coming with me. But to make things worse, it was co-ed. That meant girls _and_ boys. The only reason I was even joining was because I was so terribly bored that any type of camp sounded good- that and the fact that I was practically forced. Ellie, an avid dancer, called me once my phone was back in service to ask me if I wanted to be in camp with her. I agreed, not knowing there would be any dancing. However, I soon found out, the camp was chock-full of it.

"I'm not going," I stated as Violet drove Ellie and I to the camp, "I can't dance."

"You're going to learn," Violet said, "because these four weeks are costing me two hundred dollars."

I groaned.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think," Violet said, "Maybe you'll even like it."

"It is a lot of fun, Sunny," Ellie commented.

Ellie, Violet, and I made our way up the imposing building where the dreaded camp would be held.

"Well," Violet said when we reached the door, "have fun"

"Of course we will," I said sarcastically.

Ellie and I continued into the building and into a large room with a mirror that covered one entire wall. I think its purpose was just to prove exactly how idiotic we looked. All of our classmates were lined up against the mirror. There was a few people form school. Everyone was talking and stretching and a few girls were fixing there hair or just staring at themselves in the huge mirror.

"Oh no!" I shouted and hid behind Ellie.

" What are you doing?" she asked

" That's him!"

"Who him?"

"From Home Ec."

"Who?"

"Evan!" I shouted

He looked over at me. I gave him a small wave and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm stupid." I said blankly

"Huh?" Ellie said.

"Hello, class" said a voice and everyone was silent, "Welcome to day one of dance camp. I'm Ms. Karen. We are going to have a fabulous time here But first we must pick dance partners."

"I am going to kill you." I whispered to Ellie.

"Boys over here," Ms. Karen said and pointed to one side of the room, "and girls over here. You will be randomly partnered. And I do not want any negative comments."

"Ellie," I said, "If I am partnered with-"

"Sunny," Ms. Karen said, "you will be partnered with………. Evan"

"No!" I shouted then quickly covered my mouth.

"If you are going to have an attitude like that," she said, "you two can be first to dance."

I shot an angry glare at Ellie as Ms. Karen paired other people.

"Today we will go over instructions and expectations," Karen said when everyone had a partner, "And tomorrow we will begin dancing. I want all of you to bring dance shoes and wear comfortable clothes."

Karen went on about the types of dances we would be learning over the next 4 weeks and I tried desperately to think of a plan that would get me out of camp.

After class I walked with Ellie to Klaus's car.

"Ellie," I said, "this is terrible."

"What have you got against Evan?" she asked

"Nothing," I replied, "and that's exactly my problem."

"Why?" she asked, "You like him?"

"Well," I said trying to avoid the truth, "kind of,"

"Oh," Ellie said

We climbed into the automobile.

"How was it?" Klaus asked

"Okay," I sighed

And as I stared out the car window, a small smile appeared across my face and thoughts whirled around in my head. And I began to think that dance camp might not be so terrible after all.

**You like so far? Keep on reviewing and be patient. Thanks for all the great reviews!**


	5. Why Francis is my Favorite

**Finished, here, and real as corn. Chapter 5!**

"Here it is," Ellie said as we approached the dance shop at the mall

"What are we getting here?" I asked her

"Shoes, skirts, shorts and shirts," Ellie listed on her fingers

We walked into the shop.

"Shoes first," Ellie said and led me to the shoe section.

"What size?" Ellie asked as she leaned over to find the correct size.

"Six," I said and Ellie handed me a box.

I opened it and tried on the shoes. Us Baudelaires had learned to make the best of any situation no matter how dreadful it was. I was a cook, not a dancer, but the shoes fit and I was only feeling more confident about camp. So as Ellie and I searched around the shop, I began to feel comfortable, even excited, about day two of camp.

Later, Violet, Klaus, the Quagmires and I walked Francis and Harry through the park. Francis, who was an English springer spaniel, pulled at the leash and barked at any squirrel that she saw. She was a year old and full of energy. While Harry, a huge golden retriever slowly trotted along the path and stopped to sniff every once in awhile. He was nearly twelve years old and starting to slow down. His muzzle was graying and his eyes were dulled with age. He had been a gift from our parents to Violet on her thirteenth birthday.

Francis spotted another dog across the park and tugged the leash. She barked loudly and pulled harder. She finally freed herself from the leash and darted toward the dog. I ran after her.

"Francis!" I yelled. The owner of the little dog picked it up before Francis could reach it. He had been holding an ice cream cone and dropped it on his shirt.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, then realized the familiar face of the owner. It was Evan.

"Do I know you?" he asked cleaning the ice cream off his shirt, "You look familiar."

"Um, yeah, I'm Sunny," I said, my voice trembling, " from dance camp. We're partners."

"Oh," he said and thought for a second, " you're the weird one."

"Uh, I guess," I said struggling to get Francis back on to the leash.

"I'm Evan" he said

"I am really sorry. I'll make it up to you. How about a new shirt? Ice cream?"

"No," Evan said, "My shirt's fine. But I'll take you up on that ice cream offer. I'll pay though."

He handed over the leash to a man who appeared to be his father.

"Um," I said staring back at my siblings, "I don't think I can…"

I looked at Violet, who gave me a thumbs up and gestured for me to go.

"Okay," I said and Violet came to take Francis. She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Be back before eight," she beamed

"Okay," I smiled.

I really wanted to scream, as loud as I could.

_Had he just asked me out? _I asked myself, _No, he probably just felt sorry for me_. But there was a chance.

We walked to the ice cream parlor.

"You like dance?" he asked me

"Its okay," I said

"I hate it too," Evan said

"I never said I hated it," I laughed.

I had this weird laughing problem. It was hard to tell if I'm laughing because something is funny or if I am just nervous. That was a mixture of both.

"You do though," Evan replied

"Sort of," I said as we entered the ice cream parlor.

We sat at the bar and ordered our ice creams.  
"Are you any good at dancing?" I asked Evan

"No," he said, "Are you?"

"I'm okay," I said then paused, "No, I'm pretty bad. I'm no dancer, I'm a cook."

"Me too," he said as we were severed our ice cream, "my mom forced me. Same with you?"

"No," I said glumly, "my mother died when I was a baby."

"Do you live with your father?" Evan asked

"No," I replied, taking a bite of the ice cream, "he died too."

"I'm really sorry," he said, "how did they die?"

"Fire," I said staring out the window of the parlor as a green fire truck zoomed past.

"Oh," he said and it was silent. We were the only ones in the parlor.

"My home was destroyed in a fire," I said, "We didn't know the cause of it, but it turned out someone had set the fire,"

"Did you ever find out who?" he asked

I was surprised that he was asking so many questions, but it made me feel better. No one had ever asked me about any of that. He didn't know me, unlike everyone else.

"Well," I began, "his name was Count Olaf…" I stopped and Evan put his hand on mine sympathetically. I looked at him with my watery eyes and gave him a small smile.  
He kept his hand on mine as we continued talking about cooking and school and other things. We laughed and I felt like time had stopped. Unfortunately, it didn't.  
"Evan, I gotta go," I said as it neared eight o'clock. I sat up from the chair.

"I'll walk you home," he said

I smiled and we walked a couple blocks towards the mansion. We passed a few restaurants and stores, and a bakery. In the window I saw some dog biscuits dipped in frosting. I stopped.

"Be right back," I said and entered the bakery. I soon came out holding a small bag.

We finally reached the mansion.

"Bye," I said heading up the stoop and towards the door, "I had a really great time."

"Me too," Evan said, "See you tomorrow."

I smiled and kept a small grin on my face as I watched Evan disappear around the corner and pushed open the front door. When I got inside Francis and Harry happily greeted me. Harry then paced back over to his bed. I opened the bag and Francis wagged her tail.

"Thank you," I whispered and fed her the biscuit. I strolled quietly up the stairs with a permanent smile on my face.

**IMORTANT! If anybody has an idea about a title for this chapter, PLEASE tell me in a review, email, or IM me ( go to bio to see email address and screen name.)**


	6. How to Express Extreme Happiness

YIPPPPY! Today's my b-day! Okay here is chapter six. Probably the shortest chapter of all, but it's important.

"Sunny," Ellie groaned, "It looks fine. And since when do you care about your hair that much?"

I stood staring at myself in the giant mirror.

"I just don't want to look like a slob," I said putting my hair in place and smoothing my skirt. I pulled a bag out of my dance bag and swiped my eyelashes with black mascara.

I saw Ellie roll her eyes in the mirror.

"What is with you?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "Yesterday I saw Evan at the park and-"

"Hey, Sunny" a voice said and I turned to see Evan, "The stain came out!"

"I'm not even gonna ask," Ellie said

"Class," Miss Karen said entering the room, "today we will be learning to swing."

I grinned across the room at Evan. He smiled back. Ellie narrowed her eyes.

Later, I called Ellie to ask her about the next day's outfit. The phone rang a few times and the recorder came on. I left a message. I hung up the phone and frowned. Ellie was always home at that time and almost always answered her phone. It was puzzling but I soon forgot about it.

The phone rang and I quickly picked up. It was Evan.

"Hey, Sunny?" he said

"It's me," I said

"I was just wondering…" He said

"Wondering what?"

"Um, you know yesterday, uh, I just didn't know if we were, you know, uh… if you want, um, boyfriend- girlfriend."

I smile appeared across my face.

"Yeah, if you want,"

"Yeah," Evan said sounding relieved, "Okay."  
"So," I said, "What now?"

"I guess we're dating."

After we hung up, I blasted up my music and jumped on my bed like a maniac- air guitar and all. I felt like my head was about to burst. I lay on my rumpled bed and stared at the ceiling, my thoughts and heart racing.

**Hey, one thing if you ever want to see some illustrations of the characters, tell me in an email, or review, or IM me.**


	7. When to End a Story

**Sorry this took so long. I've been kinda busy. Which is odd because I'm never busy. Anyway, here's good ol' chapter seven.**

I stared wide-eyed at my clock. It was five o'clock in the morning, but I couldn't sleep knowing that dance camp was only hours away. It's ironic how something I once dreaded was the one thing that I could hardly stand to wait for. I waited until seven before bursting out of bed to get ready, even though camp did not begin until nine.

"Faster!" I yelled at Duncan, who had been forced to take me that morning

"Can you not see the cars in front of me?" He said. Duncan had always been a nervous driver.

I crossed my arms.

"Since when are you so eager to get to dance camp?" he questioned

"I just want to get it over with," I answered quickly

We finally made it to camp.

"Where were you last night?" I asked Ellie as we walked toward the dance studio,

"My aunt's house," she replied, "I tried calling you when I got back, but the line was busy."

"Oh," I said, "yeah, Evan called."

"Evan?" Ellie said, "What's going on with you and Evan?"

"Well," I began, "the other day I saw Evan at the park and we were talking and we got some ice cream. So, yesterday he called and now we are…"

"Are what?" Ellie asked

"Kind of dating," I said quietly

"Sunny!" Ellie cried, "Oh my God! Seriously?"

"Um, yeah," I smiled

"Are you sure you like him and he likes you?"

"Yeah," I said

"Wow, this is- this is big, Sunny," Ellie cried, "do you know what this means?"

"Uh, no," I replied as we entered the room

"You have a boyfriend!" Ellie squealed

A few people looked over at us.

"I know," I said, "But-"

Miss Karen walked into the room as everyone settled on the wooden floor.

"Today, class we will practice…." Karen began, but her voice trailed off as Evan entered the room, "You're late, Evan Michels."

"Sorry," he said sitting down beside me.

I smiled and he half-heartedly offered me a daisy with only one petal.

"Sorry," he repeated and I took his hand. I didn't let go of it through all of class.

Later, I sat on the library sofa rereading _The Slippery Slope_

Violet sat next to me. I looked up from the book.

"What happened?" I asked her

"With what?" she replied

"You and Quigley," I said, "on the mountain."

She took the book from me and eyed the page I had been reading.

"What?" she said sounding surprised, "Why this in here? This shouldn't- this is about V.F.D., not any of this."

"You haven't answered the question," I interrupted

"Well," She began but was interrupted once more by Quigley who appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"I just came," he said, "to see you."

Violet smiled as Quigley sat down beside her. I rolled my eyes.

"We were just talking about you," Violet beamed.

"Oh, you were," he said

"No," I said, "We were discussing book ten."

"Book ten," Quigley repeated

"When we first met," Violet continued

"Yes, I remember," he said

"Was it love at first sight?" I asked, half mockingly

"No," Violet said

"Yes," Quigley said

Violet looked at him.

"It was?" she asked, "I thought you were a bit strange, no offence."

"None taken," he said, "You though I was dead. And I remember that day: It was the third or fourth day of being in the mountains and I had led you to the remains of the headquarters."

"When we knew you were at the top of the mountain, Quigley and I climbed the slope to find you," Violet told me.

"I know, I have read the book," I said, "just tell me what happened on the ledge."

"Ok," she said, "We were resting when-"

"Dinner's ready," Klaus called, "or, rather, Isadora's back with dinner, so either way: food!"

"Oh yeah," Quigley said, "I also came for food."

Violet hit him with a throw pillow and we all went to eat, smiles wide across our faces. This was turning out to be an interesting summer after all.

**And there it is. I don't know when to end this story, it keeps on going and going. Maybe just a few more chapters. Check my message board in my bio for random updates.**


	8. This is Not the End of the World

**This chapter gets pretty dramatic. And don't ask about the bass. If you haven't seen a certain movie then you won't get it.**

The next day of camp wasn't that interesting. It was later that something mildly important happened.

When I got home from camp I did absolutely nothing for two hours straight. All I could do was think about my date with Evan later that night.  
"I have no idea what to have for dinner," Violet sighed, interrupting my nothingness.

"Are the Quagmires coming?" I asked

"No," she said, "It's just us tonight."

"I caught you a delicious bass," I offered sarcastically.

Evan and I were going to the roller rink. When we arrived at the rink I soon found I am okay when it comes to roller-skating, unfortunately I cannot say the same for Evan.

Evan slipped almost as soon as we set foot on the rink.

"Are you okay?" I giggled, helping him off the floor

"Yeah," he said, his face red, "I'm okay, but you don't have to laugh"

"I'm sorry," I smiled, "your just so adorable"

I kissed him on the cheek and skated away. I felt so stupid. I had never used the word adorable before, or _giggled_. But it wasn't my fault. Evan was making me act this way. But that just made me like him even more. Through all of this hard thinking, I had completely forgotten about Evan. I turned around, going against the current of the other skaters, to see Evan struggling to catch up to me. I came up to him and grabbed his hand. For the rest of the time, I taught him how to skate without falling. And he got better. After skating, we ordered sodas and talked.

"So," I said as we sat at a table with our drinks, "Are you taking Home Ec next year?"

"Yeah," He said, "I really like to cook,"

He went on about his favorite recipes, but I wasn't listening. I was so tired and worn out all I could do was stare. I can't tell you anything about his recipes, but I can tell you about his messy dark brown hair, his cute freckles, and his green eyes. I finally snapped out of it as he changed the subject.

"Sunny," he said, " I really like you,"

"Um," I said, avoiding his eyes, "I think we better head home."

"Okay," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

We walked outside to the front of the rink and began the walk home. One of the nice things about living in the middle of the city is that everything is walking distance from the mansion. On the way there we were mostly silent.

"Well, um," I stuttered, as we stood in front of the mansion, "I guess I'll just, um…"

I looked into his eyes, and I leaned in until our faces were only inches away.

"Sunny?" Klaus said as he opened the front door

I pulled away from Evan and sighed.

"Bye, Evan," I said, "See you on Monday."

"Goodbye," He said and walked away.

"Thanks a lot Klaus," I mumbled, pushing past him to get inside.

"What did I do?" he asked

"You ruined it," I said angrily

"Ruined what?" Klaus said

I was silent as my anger built up. I turned around to face Klaus.

"I was this close to kissing Evan Michels!" I shouted my eyes filled with tears.

Klaus's eye widened. I ran upstairs and into my room. Nothing made sense. I didn't know who to be mad at or what to do. I really liked Evan and it was scaring me.

"What in the world is going on?" I could hear Violet ask.

"Sunny," Klaus said

Violet knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said wiping my eyes.

She opened the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"It was nothing," I said

"You can tell me," she said

"I was so close to kissing Evan, then Klaus opened the door. So Evan had to leave. And now he's never going to talk to me again." I explained

"Wait," Violet said, "slow down. Evan your friend?"

"Um," I said, "Evan's my boyfriend."

"Okay," Violet paused, "You have a boyfriend."

"Not anymore," I said

"You have no reason to be mad at Klaus," Violet told me.

"I know," I said

"And I'm sure Evan will talk to you," she said

"You think so?"

"I know so," she said hugging me

Just then the phone rang. I answered it. It was Evan.

"It's him," I whispered to Violet

"Hi, Evan," I said and Violet smiled and left.

I smiled back and knew that everything was going to be okay.

**Drama, suspence, and fish! This story is not ending anytime soon as you can see. And if anyone still wants the illustrations, try emailing me. **


	9. An Interesting Dinner

**You'd better sit down for this one. This chapter takes the cake for hugeness. Anyway, enjoy.**

I had been thinking hard about what Violet and Ellie had said: I had a boyfriend. It _was_ a big thing, and I wasn't about to let him go. I decided that day that I would do whatever possible to keep Evan as my boyfriend. So I was reluctant to agree when Violet wanted me to invite him over for dinner. I knew how Klaus tended to act around strangers. When it's just us and the Quagmires he is very laid-back and jokes around. But when he's with anyone he doesn't know he gets very uptight and only talks about books and his career as a teacher. Nevertheless, I called Evan to invite him over that Sunday night.

The phone rang and my heart started racing. I hung up. I couldn't expose Evan to my strange life. Little did I know, that would be the least of my problems. I took a deep breath and redialed.

"Hello is Evan there?" I asked when a woman answered the phone.

"Who is this?" she asked

"Um, Sunny,"

"Oh! Sunny!" she exclaimed, making me jump a bit "Evan has told me so much about you!"

I laughed nervously.

"Um, can I speak to Evan now?" I asked

"Oh yes," she replied, "certainly"

"Okay," I said

"Evan! Phone!" she shouted

"Who is it?" I could hear him ask

"That cute girl from your dance class!"

"Mom!" I heard Evan call as he ran down the stairs, "Why must you go to such great lengths to embarrass me?"

"Oh sweetie I'm sure Sunny doesn't mind"

He groaned inwardly.

"Hello," he said

"Hi, Evan," I smiled, "You're mom seems nice."

"Oh, yeah," he laughed, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," I laughed, "Um, I just called to ask you if you wanted, it's nothing big- if you wanted to come over for dinner."

"Sure!" he said quickly, "I mean, yeah that'd be cool."

I giggled.

"Okay, so see you then," I said

"Bye, Sunny," he said

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I sighed heavily and returned to the television. Although I was hardly watching, my mind filled with thoughts of Evan.

Sunday morning seemed to go by slower than usual. Every minute seemed as long as an hour. But instead of boring you with the less exciting portion of the day, I'll skip to the interesting part.

I sat outside on the stoop with the two dogs. Francis sat and chomped at a fly, while Harry lay sprawled on the cool pavement. A figure emerged from around the corner and Francis barked. I reached for her collar, but she slipped away and darted toward the person. Harry lifted his heavy head and gave a quiet bark. I ran after her meeting up with the surprised person. I leaned over to grab her collar.

"I'm really sorry," I said without looking up.

"It's okay, Sunny," the person laughed

"Evan!" I exclaimed letting go of Francis.

I hugged him and Francis stared in confusion.

"I'm sorry about Francis," I apologized, "This is her second time doing that."

"She must like me," Evan smiled

Harry trotted over to greet Evan, and we went inside.

"Wow," Evan said, "your house is big."

"Yeah," I sighed, shutting the door.

"Violet! Klaus!" I called, my voice echoing through the mansion, "Evan's here!"

"What?" Violet asked emerging from her workshop.

"Evan's here," I repeated and she walked out of the room brushing the sawdust from her skirt.

"Hello, Evan," she said holding out a hammer, "Oh, um, sorry."

She put the hammer in her other hand and shook Evan's hand as I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm Sunny's sister, Violet,"

"Hello," he smiled

"Oh," I said spotting Klaus coming from the library, "this is my brother, Klaus."

Klaus waved quickly and continued walking.

"No," I said pulling his arm toward Evan, "Come here."

"Sunny," Klaus sighed, "I'm busy."

"Fine," I mumbled and Klaus returned to whatever he was so busy with.

I wanted Klaus to meet Evan, hoping that he would loosen up a bit before dinner.

The doorbell rang and I ran to the door.

"Hey there," Quigley said when I opened the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked

"We came for dinner," he said

"Funny, you always come when there's food involved." I commented, but Quigley ignored me

"It's fine," Violet said, "there's enough food."

"Were we invited?" Isadora asked glaring at Quigley.

"We better be, I'm starved." Duncan said walking into the house

Evan just stood there, confused more than ever.

"Who's this?" Isadora said gesturing toward Evan.

"This is Evan," I said to the Quagmires

"Sunny's boyfriend," Violet whispered to them. I turned bright red. Isadora smiled, as Quigley and Duncan looked shocked.

"Really?" Duncan asked, "So where'd you find him? Ballet class?"

"No," I mumbled, holding in my anger. I felt like kicking him as hard as possible. For one thing, it was ballroom dancing, and for another, Duncan had no right to insult Evan.

"Duncan!" Isadora scolded, "Young relationships can be very difficult. But I'm sure you can't relate."

I laughed, as Evan still stood even more puzzled.

"Oh," I said realizing Evan's confusion, "This is Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley, or the Quagmire triplets. We've been friends for, like, ever."

"Ten years" Violet corrected.

"Hi," Isadora said, "Sorry about my brother, he's an idiot."

"Hello," Quigley said, shaking hands with Evan, "I'm not the idiot."

"Hi," Duncan said quickly, "I am."

"Hello," Evan smiled, still looking a bit confused

"Ok," Violet said, "Dinner should be ready in few minutes."

"I'm sorry, Evan." I apologized again as we walked into the kitchen, "Duncan's just bitter because Violet dumped him for Quigley."

"It's fine," Evan said

"I know," I sighed

"What's for dinner?" I asked Violet

"Pasta," she answered adding tomato sauce to a large pot.

"I want to help," I said

"No, you have a guest. Go do something." She said, "Besides, it's almost done."

"Fine," I sighed. I gave Evan a tour of the mansion, all ten rooms. Then we stood on the balcony, overlooking the city and the bay.

"This view is amazing," Evan said, "the only thing you can see from my house is another house."

"Yeah, it's my favorite spot in the mansion," I stopped, "besides the kitchen."

"It's amazing you don't have a book written about you," Evan said, "You have the perfect life."

"Yeah," I said, not realizing what he had just said, "I mean, uh, of course there isn't."

"I was joking," he said

"I know," I said, "But-"

"Sunny! Evan!" Violet called, "Dinner!"

We walked downstairs and sat down at the dining room table. We had just begun eating when the doorbell rang. Violet got up to answer it. I could hear her open the door, then a man's voice and Violet's surprised voice. Violet walked back into the room followed by a man who looked familiar. Isadora dropped her fork and Klaus gasped. Evan and I just stared in confusion.

"Is that you?" Isadora asked

The man nodded, "I was just in the neighborhood and I noticed that the Baudelaire mansion was standing again. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Violet said, "Of, course not"

The Quagmires, along with Klaus stood up to greet the man.

"How long has it been?" he asked

"Almost seven years," Violet said

"I can see you've done

"What's going on?" I asked

The man looked at me.

"My goodness," he said, "Sunny Baudelaire, you certainly look different."

"Um," I said, "I guess."

"And who is this?" he said motioning to Evan.

"This is Sunny's friend, Evan," Violet said

I sighed in relief that she had not called him my boyfriend. But the man stared at me knowingly.

"Sunny," Violet said, "You may not remember him, but this is Mr. Snicket."

"Really?" I asked in astonishment, "the one who wrote the books?"

"Yes," Mr. Snicket replied, "but I hope you have not read any of those. I do not recommend them for anyone, especially you, assuming that it would bring back such horrible memories."

"What books?" Evan asked.

I stopped. What had I done? Before this, Evan had no idea that a series of books all about the unfortunate childhood I shared with my siblings was being published. He didn't know me, unlike the thousands of other people who knew me as the biting, cooking orphaned baby. It had all been messed up in less than five minutes.

I sighed. I had to tell him now. I quickly thought of the words in my head.

"Sunny didn't tell you?" Violet asked Evan, "There is a series of books published about us, written by Mr. Snicket."

Evan looked at me. I frowned. I felt like was going to cry, right then and there, but I stifled the tears and swallowed hard.

"Um," I said, "I was going to tell you…" I couldn't hold it any longer. My eyes began to get watery and before I knew it, tears began falling from my tired eyes. I don't know why I felt so emotional. Maybe it was because I thought Evan was going to hate me, or I was nervous in the presence of Mr. Snicket, maybe seeing him brought back memories, maybe a combination of all three.

Violet rushed over to me, surprised at my reaction to a simple question, but she comforted me nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I looked up to the shocked faces of my friends and family.

I got up from the table and ran up the stairs and into my room.

I buried my face in a pillow. I was hoping to disappear. I lay on my bed for a few minutes before there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up.

"Come in," I said, assuming it was Violet.

However, to my surprise, Evan entered the room.

"You okay?" he asked caringly

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked

Evan didn't answer. He simply walked over to the bed and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"I…I…I miss my parents," I faltered

He took my hand silently and waited until I felt better.

"C'mon," he said, "let's go back downstairs."

"No," I said wiping my eyes, "I can't."

"Just come," he encouraged

"Fine," I said, "Is Lemony gone?"

"Who?" he asked

"Mr. Snicket,"

"No," he said, "but just come."

Evan led me down stairs, still holding my hand. Everyone had busied themselves clearing the table or washing dishes. They quickly glanced at me as I entered the kitchen with Evan. He still held my hand. I was about let go, but I decided not to. I didn't care who saw at that point. Evan was the greatest boyfriend in my opinion and I was scared to share it. After washing dishes, we chatted with Mr. Snicket and I explained everything to Evan. He wasn't angry at all. So we all sat in the small backyard of the mansion, laughing and talking as the sun set. It felt good, surrounded by friends and family. But, Unfortunately, dusk slowly turned to night as the Quagmires, Mr. Snicket, and Evan had to return home.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Klaus asked Evan

"No," I said, "It's close, we'll walk."

"Ok," Klaus said, "suit yourself."

"Well," Evan said as we began the walk to his house, "that was, um, interesting."

"I'm sorry," I said, "my family's a little strange."

"No," he said, "I loved it. My family is so…normal."

I smiled and took Evan's hand.

"Anyway," he said, "I like being around your family, and you."

"I like being around you too." I said. I felt stupid. I didn't just like being around Evan. I liked everything about him. I felt like saying "I love you", but that would be rushing things. And I didn't want to get too caught up.

"Evan," I said as we stopped in front of his house, "I really like you and…I'm sorry I haven't been as great as you have been. I just…"

"Shhhh" Evan said

I stared into his green eyes. They pulled me in closer until, once more, our faces were only inches away. I closed my eyes and our lips met. I don't want to give minute details, forgive me if I already have, but my first kiss is something I hold dear. Anyway, we, eventually, said goodbye and I drifted home. And without a word to Violet or Klaus, I floated up the stairs and into my room. I flopped onto my bed. I sighed dreamily and stared at the ceiling. I smiled and anticipated the next day of camp. So far, my summer was anything but uneventful.

**Phew! Almost done. Only one more chapter left. Please review!**


	10. The Sunny Side

**Okey dokey. Chapter 10...the very last. But before you start sobbing your eyes out, let me tell you that there will be a sequel...ok...enjoy!**

"I have nothing to wear!" I cried searching through my wardrobe, looking for an outfit.

"Oh, please," Violet said standing in my doorway, "You just got clothes."

"I've already worn all of that stuff," I complained

Violet sighed, "I give up." She left the room.

I was desperate to find an outfit for dance class. I tried on an outfit and stared at myself in my mirror.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

My hair was horribly frizzy that morning. I didn't dare try to get a brush through it. I pulled it into a messy ponytail and ran downstairs.

Evan was talking to Ellie when I arrived at the dance studio. I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said

"Hi, Sunny," Evan smiled

"Hi" Ellie said and we walked into the building.

"So," Ellie said when she was sure Evan was out of earshot, "what happened?"

"What happened when?" I asked

"Last night," she replied, "Evan said it was 'interesting'"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Well, first of all, Klaus was being rude and wouldn't say hello to Evan. Then, the Quagmires come bursting in unexpectedly. And you'll never guess who showed up at our door."

"Who?" Ellie asked anxiously

"Lemony!" I exclaimed

"Really?" Ellie asked

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"I dunno,"

"Okay," Ellie said, "anything else?"

"Oh," I paused, "not really."

My face felt hot and I knew it must have been bright pink.

"I know what happened," Ellie grinned

"How?" I asked suddenly

"I can tell," she said "On the lips right?"

If it had been anyone else asking I would have felt very uncomfortable. But because it was Ellie, I nodded with a grin.

Evan walked over. Ellie and I smiled.

"What were you talking about?" he asked suspiciously

"Nothing," I said coolly

"Your make-out fiesta last night," Ellie smiled. Evan turned red. I elbowed her.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Er…ok," said Evan nervously.

The rest of class went by quickly, as did the next few days of camp. We mostly practiced for Friday night's recital. The speed of the week seemed to be at my inconvenience, since I was dreading the recital. I had no problem dancing in class, or, rather I had no choice. But, at the recital there was going to be _people_- other people, people that I didn't know. And, so, try as I might, I kept reminding myself of this unfortunate event. And my stomach seemed to be tied in complicated knots. We were supposed to buy a dress for Friday night. Violet came with me to the dance shop at the mall and we searched for a decent outfit. After trying on (and turning down) several dresses, I finally picked one out that I liked. It was a deep red dress, with a polka dot trim. It wasn't exactly what I had wanted, but compared to the others, it would do.

On Friday night, I paced anxiously around the mansion in my fancy recital outfit, my wavy hair pulled into a bun, as was required by Miss Karen. Klaus spotted my odd behavior and walked over.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I stopped pacing

"I'm not going to that recital," I said defiantly

"Yes you are," he said, "Violet and I paid two hundred dollars for this class, so you're going."

I sighed and looked angrily at Klaus.

He and Violet came to watch the recital and I sat, squirming nervously in the backseat of the car. As we pulled up to the building, I spotted other students walking toward the classroom with their parents. One of them, Agnes James, had also gone to school with me the previous year. She was very pretty and very popular. I also saw Evan walking into the building with his parents. Once Klaus, Violet, and I reached the building door I saw a sign that read "Miss Karen's Beginning Ballroom Dancing Class Recital". We walked in to the classroom and I ran to greet Evan and Ellie. I almost didn't recognize them at first. Ellie was wearing a blue dress and had her hair tied in a silver ribbon and Evan was wearing a black suit.

The recital went on as planned, beside the fact that I kept stepping on Evan's toes. The butterflies faded as I stared into Evan's eyes.

"That was very good," Violet said after the performance.

Klaus nodded. I smiled. We got ready to leave.

"One sec'" I said to Violet and ran to Evan.

He was talking to a few other boys in the class.

"Nice suit," I said and he wheeled around to face me.

He smiled.

"I'm leaving," I said, "so- er-"

I kissed him quickly on the lips and walked away. I turned around and waved. Violet, Klaus and I left the building into the cool night. There was a feeling of summer's end in the air. But I left with a sense of comfort and happiness, knowing that from then on this world would always be sunny side up.

**And it ends. The sequel won't be updated as often as this story, with school back and all. I'm in eighth grade this year so yay me!**


End file.
